Beast Of The Night
by prince zuko3
Summary: Modern non bending A/U: with the arrival of new students at south portland high they bring with them something thought to not belong in the real world. Some think of it as a curse, while others think of it as a blessing. Maiko - Kataang - Sukka. rated M. *Long Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Beast of the night  
>Chapter one:<br>Unknown territory.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the third time they had moved in the last six months, no matter where they went, one of them always managed to mess things up to the point where staying would be a danger to their small family. They didn't take much with them every time they moved, only the few necessaries that they had, new furniture and clothing could always be brought again, but a fallen family member could never be brought back.<p>

This time they found themselves in Portland, and for once, some of them found a reason to stay.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that rare for the rain to fall from the sky in the city of Portland, people throughout the city were trying to keep out of the rain, it was only midday and most people would either be working or in school trying to complete their work. Portland's more outer suburbs were mostly surrounded by forests making most of the population stay more inland, the more wolves that were sighted running through the forest, the more people that would move more inland, once small houses were being taken down and rebuilt much larger hoping to attract people back into these more wild parts of town. South Portland high wasn't far off from lunch time, and most of the students would either be in one of the halls, or the large library since the rain kept them from venturing off into the courtyards or the oval that was now more of a brown muddy patch than a green field that held sports of various variety.<p>

South Portland high wasn't a very big school, there wasn't many people left surrounding the school leaving only about four hundred students, most of the students knew each other from their year levels, so when someone left or someone new came to the school, people knew right away, it wasn't hard to find a new face wondering around the school.

As the lunch bell rang, students left their class rooms and walked into their reserved locker bays to put their books away, and then left to find their own places to hang out away from the poor weather.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the new guy?" On ji asked from her seat at a small table in the library's second floor that was dedicated to a study block, with the surrounding books being those used throughout the high school years. "He's cute"<p>

"The senior?" Ty lee asked back, the attractive guy she had seen earlier that day coming to mind.

On ji nodded and smiled slightly. "That's him."

"Does anyone know his name? So we don't have to refer to him as the 'Cute new guy'?" Yue asked looking up from her notes she had recorded earlier that day.

"Why don't you ask him?" Toph said pointing in the direction of the new guy they were so talkative about.

The other girls looked in the direction of Toph's finger to see him standing next to another female who was almost a head shorter than him, though from behind she seemed to be rather pretty, though they couldn't see her face.

The guy stood about six foot tall, wearing a white hoodie with a dark purple shirt underneath, with faded blue jeans, the girl, wore a tight red tank top with black skinny jeans. "Who's she?" On ji asked looking at the two.

"Maybe its his sister?" Ty lee suggested looking away from him.

"Yue, wanna go talk to him with me?" On ji asked with a small smile on her lips.

Yue shook her head. "Maybe we should just leave him alone today? Its his first day here after all, we don't want smother him."

On ji made a slight 'hmph' sound and looked back down at her text books hoping to get some more work done.

* * *

><p>Yue was surprised to see the new girl, as well as another new girl that she hadn't seen yet, in her history class, maybe she could find out more about these new students. Class went along slowly, and Yue listened carefully to the quiet conversation the two girls were having, she couldn't make out many of the words, they weren't talking about anything important anyway, just work from a class they must have had earlier in the day. The teacher hadn't called upon them for anything thus far, and neither of their names had been mentioned.<p>

it wasn't until almost three quarters of the way through the class that the teacher had the two new girls pair up with Yue and Jin. They were requested to complete a small task together due in tomorrow's lesson. The four girls were assigned to study the city of Seattle, and record the dates for the most important things that happened in the cities early years.

"Well, I guess we should get to know each other first to make this task easier." Jin said looking at the two new students, "My name is Jin, and this is Yue."

Yue smiled slightly and nodded towards the other girls. "Hi." Was all she said, she was more excited to find out about these two than introduce herself.

"Well, my names Azula." The girl that was with the guy from earlier said and then pointed to the girl beside her, "and this is Suki. Clearly you already know were knew here."

Yue and Jin both nodded, "Shall we start on the work? We don't have long to complete it." Suki said taking a pen out of her pencil case and in impeccable handwriting started listing things she knew about the history of Seattle.

* * *

><p>Many of the girls in On ji's class were distracted, including On ji. The new guy was sitting by himself at a table in the middle of the room. The work had been set almost twenty minutes ago and On ji couldn't get her mind set in the right place to manage completing a single line of her essay before he eyes were reverted back to the male sitting in the middle of the room, it was like he wanted everyone's attention on him by where he sat. Or was it just her mind wondering?<p>

The class was starting to come to an end and On ji didn't know anything more about the new guy with the shaggy black hair and pale skin. When the final bell of the day rang and the teacher dismissed the class she took it upon herself to approach the guy and try and find out his name. "Excuse me?" She said in her sweetest voice as he walked in front of her slightly.

He turned around and looked her in the eye, "Yes?" he said softly his voice was slightly deep and it made her smile widen slightly.

"Well, clearly you must have noticed a few people looking at you today?" The guy nodded slightly, a puzzled look on his face as she continued. "I was just wondering what your name was?"

"Aang." He said, and with a small smile he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeh guys thats the first chapter of this new story, i was trying to make it seem as mysterious as possible, well, at first, with that first paragraph. Hopefully you enjoy this story because believe me its going to be <strong>**different****from every other story I have written. Firstly its going to have an M rating due to sexual content – well that is what's planned if people vote against it, then I might leave it out.**

**please leave a review on this, i know its short, and mostly focuses on the new students in the small school, but its not going to be another high school story i promise, i wanted to start it this way because i want to keep some stuff secret for now.**

**also this is a non - bending modern a/u if that wasnt obvious. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast Of The Night  
>Chapter Two:<br>Library.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katara woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing from her bed side table and stood up as she awkwardly turned the alarm off and walked over to her wardrobe to retrieve her uniform from the hangers. Due to a slight fever she didn't attend school yesterday and because of that when she arrived at school and one of her closest friends Jin mentioned an attractive new guy she was shocked to hear that the word of his arrival had spread throughout the school. Sure there were other attractive guys in the school, but most of them were either taken or jerks. Aang was the shiny new toy everyone wanted.<p>

Katara pulled out her phone and sent a message to Mai, who had also stayed home the previous day due to sickness as well, just to make sure she was still coming. After a few minutes Katara received a text from Mai explaining that she would be arriving in the next ten minutes or so. Katara sat outside the library writing down notes from Jin's book so that she could catch up on yesterday's work, which wasn't too much but she didn't want to lose her high grades. Jin had gone off with On ji looking for Aang so that they could try and get to know him more, one thing Katara noticed was how mesmerised On ji was about this Aang guy, what was it about him that was so appealing to her, Katara wasn't interested so far, it was just another new guy walking around the school, sure they didn't get them much, but its not like it was the first time it had ever happened. Katara had also heard a few people talking about two new girls that were pretty, even other girls, were talking about them. Katara was too busy thinking about her science notes and the new students that she didn't notice Mai come up and sit down beside her.

"Hi" Mai said quietly making Katara look up from her books.

"Oh hey Mai" Katara smiled before looking back down at their work and writing down the last few copied lines. When she looked back up she saw Mai looking towards the school's parking lot. "What do you see Mai?" Katara asked looking in the general direction that had caught Mai's attention.

"Oh nothing." Mai said looking away quickly. Katara continued looking for anything that could of interested Mai, all she saw was what she guessed was the new guy everyone was talking about as well as a girl who looked much like him. When she looked back at Mai she noticed she was blushing slightly, something that in all the years of the two girls knowing each other Mai had never been one to match.

"You know, when Jin was explaining to me what Aang looked like, she never mentioned a scar." Katara said looking at Mai to see her reaction to her thoughts on the new kid.

Mai shrugged, "Maybe it's not Aang?"

"Well that's always a possibility." Katara looked back towards the mystery man before returning her gaze to Mai, "Almost everything else fits the description though, shaggy black hair, pale skin, and slightly tall. Cute as well."

When Mai looked back at the new comers she noticed two more people standing with them, another girl, and a boy who looked much like the mystery man. "Maybe thats Aang?" Mai said nodding in the direction of the group.

Katara looked back in their direction and saw 'Aang' standing there, now she noticed why everyone was getting so worked up by him, his hair was long, a little shorter than the other guys though and it hung around his face in a neat matter, and his tight long sleeve white shirt clung lightly to his body just enough to show off midsize but well formed muscle.

"Stop staring Katara, I think one of the girls noticed." Mai said in a hushed tone. Katara quickly averted her eyes and studied her books once more. A few minutes passed before Mai spoke again. "Here comes Aang." She said quietly hoping he didn't hear her.

As he got closer he stopped, took a quick look at Mai and smirked, before looking towards Katara. "Excuse me, my sister says you were staring at me, I was just wondering is this true?"

Katara looked Mai in the eyes and noticed that the question was directed at her, she looked up and faced Aang. "G-General curiosity."

"I'm better at reading people than you may think." Aang said as he sat down next to Katara. "You know, you're pretty." Katara blushed instantly and looked away, using her hand to cover her cheeks. Though it didn't work.

"Um, thank you." Katara said struggling to keep her face calm and not smile.

Aang laughed lightly before looking down at her notes, "You have fourth session science?"

Katara looked down at her book and then back up at Aang. "Um, yeh why?"

"My brother does too."

Mai smiled, hoping no one picked up on it. "Mai would like that news." Katara said looking at the direction of her friend.

"Really? Do you have it as well?"

"Yes" Mai said, seeming to keep her cool amongst the other teen much better than Katara.

"He will be interested to know this, you see, he hasn't admitted it yet. But he thinks you're gorgeous." Aang said referring to his brothers opinion of Mai.

The bell rang then and Aang stood up quickly, "See you two later." Aang said as he picked up his back pack and walked off towards the lockers.

"That was something I wouldn't have expected to happen." Katara said as she placed her note book with her other books into her bag.

"Don't even pretend you didn't like him coming over." Mai said as she walked with Katara towards the lockers.

"Oh be quiet, I saw you blush when Aang said his brother likes you."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Aang, stop thinking about her so much." Azula placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "You need to focus."<p>

"Really?" Aang said as he looked across to her, "Azula, we have done this subject multiple times, Its not like its anything new."

"well, what's so good about her that you can't even concentrate, you've always been the most focused of all of us."

"Well, would you rather the obvious answer, or something more deep?"

"I don't care much for feelings." Azula said writing down a few more notes in her books in case their teacher walked around to see if they had actually been doing work.

"I didn't think so, well, for one she's beautiful, and just something has drawn me to her." Aang followed her motives and wrote down more notes, drew a few diagrams and then sat back in his chair again.

Azula smiled slightly, "I've known you for a long time Aang, I'm glad your finally finding someone that makes you happy."

"Are you actually happy for me Azula, really I'm touched." Aang said sarcastically his right hand placed over his chest making it move along with the rate of his heart.

Azula muffled a laugh, "Oh come on Aang, you know I'm capable of affection."

Aang smiled at past memories of his earlier days of helping Azula through past relationships, "That I do. Speaking of your affection, found anyone that appeals to your 'hunger'?"

Azula thought for a moment trying to remember all the guys she had met the previous day that she seemed connected with. "I believe his name was Jet, a senior with an attitude."

"You've always been one for a bad boy haven't you?" Aang said shaking his head and smiling once more.

"At least I've been getting in, 'Mr I'm too good for anyone else'"

* * *

><p>By lunch the rain was once again keeping the students locked indoors like prisoners. Katara saw Aang sitting with his brother and who she guessed as Azula and Suki, the two girls that would be in her next class with Jin and Yue. She noticed Aang looking in her direction and smiled slightly before looking back down at a book she had chosen, her friends sat down around the table with her next and started talking or reading their own books. Mai continued working on a art project she had started on. "So Katara." On ji said getting the bronze skinned girls attention. "You spoke with Aang?"<p>

"Well, he came and sat down with Mai and I this morning, and we talked." Katara said "it wasn't that much of a conversation; we got to know each other a bit. And he said he would 'see us later'"

The group of girls save Katara and Mai all aw'ed, clearly wishing they were the one at that table and not Katara. "Is he nice?" Jin asked smiling slightly.

Katara looked at Mai who shrugged, "yeh, he is" both girls blushed then remembering the conversation they had with their new 'friend'.

"That other guy is kind of cute too." Jin said averting her attention to the other male, "does anyone know his name?"

"I believe that is Zuko." Yue said looking at the taller and more broad looking of the two males, "I wonder if those two are related, they look so much alike, except Aang's features are more calm and rounded."

"Don't you think we shouldn't spend all day talking about them?" Katara asked as she closed her book and stood up to find another, "maybe they aren't as interesting as you think."

She walked away then and walked down to the first floor of the library, those who ignored Katara's words and were still looking towards the new students watched as Aang stood up and walked in the complete opposite direction to where Katara had gone.

* * *

><p>Katara continued to look through the shelves to find something that piked her interest, "Good afternoon Katara." She jumped at the sound of his voice and if he hadn't of supported the shelf with his arm she would have managed to knock multiple books to the floor. "Sorry." He said rubbing his neck with a small smile on his face as he watched the blood run to her cheeks.<p>

"Is there a reason you choose to talk to me, over all the other girls that are crazy about you?" Katara had to ask the question that had been on the back of her mind, it wasn't like she was anything special, she was just a simple girl, who had unintentionally caught the attention of something dangerous.

"Do I really have to explain to you, just how beautiful you are?"

"Oh please, you really think that I'm going to believe your drawn to me by my looks." Katara shook her head, "if its looks you're after, maybe you should talk to On ji or Yue."

"Unfortunately for them, I don't want either of them, and its not just your beauty that draws me closer, its just something about you that I feel drawn to." Aang began looking through the shelves for a book.

"So something you don't know about, makes you want to be with me?" Katara asked not quite understanding what he meant.

"Oh, I know what it is, you'll just think I'm crazy."

"I'm pretty good at handling things that don't make sense, does all things crazy fall under that category?"

"You really want to know?" Aang asked pulling a book out of the shelves and staring at her closely.

Katara nodded.

Aang passed her the book, "Read this, if you think hard enough you will understand."

And with that Aang left her there in the isle to contemplate his meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is actually an enjoyment in itself to write, 2 chapters done in one night, with still more writing to be done, i think its safe to say that im enjoying myself with this story. <strong>

**Now here is some advancement with the Kataang relationship, and a tiny, little bit of maiko advancement.**

**now, im thinking of having azula not settle for 1 guy, and no shes not going to be a "slut" just she will date multiple people before finding the one her 'attracts' her, and well i was thinking of having some mature content that she will be mostly involved in, simply because no one really writes it, and no one writes her as the powerful ally, its something i want to do.**  
><strong>so the question is, what 3 guys would you want azula to sleep with. Must be somewhere around her age, give or take a couple years. And it cant be either Aang or Zuko.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast Of The Night  
>Chapter Three:<br>Realizations**

* * *

><p>Katara sat in her room reading the book that Aang had given her, it was mostly about a <em>monster<em>that was hunting its prey, but there was hidden messages all the way though, things like the monster falling in love, which for the monster it was a quick thing, like love at first sight, as soon as the monster was sure of its feelings they wouldn't go away. He was followed everywhere he went by the memory of the girl he loved, that didn't even know his name.

When Aang had talked to her earlier that day, it had seemed like he had been talking about the things the beast from the story felt, was it just a coincidence that this book could explain his feelings for her in a way he could never with his own words?

The book itself wasn't very descriptive of the beast, mostly because it was based on the victim's final memories before they were murdered, some victims saw more than others, and the more of the story you read, the better the understanding of the beast that was attacking them you got. One of the many stories was in the point of view of an elderly man, who had moved out into the forest regions and gotten a retirement home built, it was almost a fifteen minute drive from any other establishment and it was completely peaceful, until what the victim described as an overgrown wolf, jumped through his window and chased him through the forest until it eventually caught up to him and ... well you know... ended him.

Katara had her note book open and was writing down anything that could be a clue to what Aang had said to her, she included things like, character names, location's of the murders, the key things people said to each other, and for a reason she didn't quite know, what the monster looked like. It would be these clues that could solve the puzzle written in the very words she read.

* * *

><p>It was well after school had ended when Aang finally arrived home, he walked through the front door and down stairs into the basement, which served as their entertainment rooms. Zuko sat on a new leather lounge chair that had only been brought a couple of days ago, while Azula and Suki sat on a matching sofa watching their new T.V.<p>

"Aang." Zuko said, his voice stern as he looked up into Aang's eyes.

"Stop Zuko, I know what your thinking, I know what your all thinking." Saying this he looked at the two girls who were now returning his gaze. "I did what I did because I feel drawn to her Zuko, the same way you do for Mai."

Zuko blushed at his comment but the annoyance in his eyes never left.

"I've never felt this way for anyone, If I want to give her the chance to be like us, then I damn well will. Who even said she would know what the book means?" Aang sat down in a similar chair to Zuko's and rested his head in his right palm while his elbow rested on the armrest.

Zuko sighed and then stood up as he walked over to Aang. "Hey, I know what this feeling is like, I feel it too remember? But we cant move again so soon Aang, do what you have to do, but let her find out herself, don't force it on her."

Aang nodded slightly, "I guess your right"

Zuko sat back down, "Aang, if it's meant to be then it will happen, she will find out eventually."

Just then Azula's phone began to buzz, she took it out and read the text. "Hey, um Aang, I think it's for you." Azula passed it to him and he scanned over the few words. He then threw the phone to Zuko.

"Looks like you won't have to wait too long." Zuko said handing the phone back to Azula. "What are you going to do?"

Aang stood up and walked towards the stairs, "Im going to go talk to her, obviously."

Zuko shook his head and turned back to the t.v., "lets just hope that it works out for him." Zuko said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Aang turned the corner and continued driving towards the place Katara asked him to meet her in her text, it wasn't that far away according to his GPS. When he finally arrived he was the only one in the park's car park although it was only seven thirty.<p>

A few minutes later a blue Mazda Rx8 entered the lot and parked a few spaces away from Aang, seconds later Katara emerged from her car and began walking towards Aang's.

Aang climbed out of his car and started walking towards the park, which had a lot of tree's and a lake in the centre, which was what Aang was walking towards. As they got closer to the water they noticed that not a single person was around, normally there were people around, either playing in the clearing around the small lake, or standing on the small pier fishing. When Aang was no more than a meter from the water itself he turned around and faced Katara. "So I'm guessing you have come close to finding out what the story is about?"

Katara smiled and pulled the book out of her bag, "Partly" She answered and turned to a page that was bookmarked by one of the many sticky notes along the sides of the book, some in different colours than others. "Here, a man tells of being hunted down by something that was faster than he could of imagined such as an animal moving, and that was my first of _many _clues." Aang smiled as she flicked to another page, this time with a pink sticky note instead of blue. "He it says how the 'Beast' fell in-love with his prey, simply because it felt attracted to her, he couldn't explain he felt the way he did." Katara looked up from the book and into his eyes, "This reminded me of what you said today in the library when you first gave me this book. And it was what started to make me believe that you were actually giving me something I had to solve to find out more about you." Katara continued to read off her findings from the book, and Aang's smile continued to widen with everything that she was finding out. When it came to the last sticky note, the red note, Aang's mood finally changed into a more grim expression, "The final part of the book, was when the beast was finally killed and put on show, people were overjoyed with the death of such a profound killer, that stories began to be written about it, and people began to give it names, nothing was set in stone, but as they read the journals of those who had witnessed the beast in action and survived, they established that it was nothing but a giant wolf." Katara paused for a moment, "I don't get what this has to do with you, I have my guesses, but I can't put it all together."

"Well, would me telling you that the so called "giant wolf" was an close but wrong description to have of the beast?" Aang said as he continued starting at her, "How about you tell me some of your thoughts on what it has to do with me?"

Katara turned to the back of the book where she pulled a piece of paper out and placed it on the cover of the book so that she could read off some things. "Well, my first guess what you had similar feelings to the monster, and thats why you wanted me to read this, but as I read more, I began to think, that maybe this story really happened, and you had something to do with it..."

"They are both pretty close" Aang interrupted her and she looked up at him. "Would it help you if I told you what the monster really was?"

Katara nodded and smiled slightly.

"A werewolf. The story only talks about when the werewolf was in wolf form, it never tells the tale of when he's human." Katara's eyes widened as she began to piece parts of the mystery together.

It took her a few minutes but she finally decided upon something she felt comfortable with believing as the truth. "You?" was all she could get out but he knew what she meant and simply nodded his head.

Another minute or so passed and she still stood where she was, simply taking in the information, "And yet, here you stand, alone in a forest just meters away from a werewolf." Katara looked up at him hoping for him to continue. "Why haven't you run away screaming?"

"Why haven't you killed me?" Katara asked her face still slightly shocked. "I told you Aang, I'm good with weird."

Aang took a step closer to her, simply to see what her reaction would be. "You do realize that werewolves are the most deadly creatures on the planet. This is something you should be afraid of Katara. Something you should run from."

"Well do you want me to run away?"

"No." Aang smiled, "I'm overjoyed that you have decided to stay."

Katara took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest, the warmth from his body reached out to her hand even through the clothes he was wearing. "I trust you Aang."

"Would you still trust me if I told you I'm in-love with you?"

"Yes, would you do the same for me?" Katara asked looking him in the eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"What?" Aang didn't quite understand what she meant, of course he had an idea, but there was no way it was right.

Katara stepped closer, their bodies almost touching. "I like you Aang." Aangs eyes widened and he stuttered for words.

"B-But Katara, I – I'm a w-werewolf, I – I could hurt you?"

"Anyone could hurt someone Aang, you being a werewolf doesn't frighten me, in fact, it excites me." Katara smiled and took a step back before placing the book and her notes back into the bag. "Could we give this relationship thing a try?"

Aang was still at a stage of total disbelief, "Of course, if that is what you want?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it." Katara stepped closer to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I have to go now, Sokka's going to be looking for me."

"Your brother?" Aang asked as he reached for her hand to walk back through to the car park.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Katara asked before realizing, "Oh is that some werewolf power, you know to be able to read someone's mind?"

Aang chuckled. "No, we just have really good hearing, people in the lunch room were talking with Sokka when one of them mentioned you, its not hard to put two and two together."

"Well, do you have any other abilities I should know about?" Katara asked wanting to get to know more about her mysterious new boyfriend.

"Well, werewolves kind of have super strength, and well speed. And I know your probably thinking that its some sort of, full moon thing. That's all a lie, something humans made up, real werewolves, can change whenever they want."

Katara stopped walking, causing Aang to do the same. "How about now?"

"I don't want to scare you off on the first date." Aang said as he kept walking, "Anyway, I didn't bring a change of clothes."

Katara's head shot up at this but she didn't say anything. A short time later they were standing alone in the car park once again. "Aang, before we get serious or anything, I want to know, will you ever, you know, change me?"

Aang knew this question was going to come at some point, it was kind of obvious actually, "Well, firstly I'm going to let you take a few days to get used to the idea, and then, maybe I will let you come back to my house and get to know the others, then, if your lucky my brother and I will give you a demonstration, and you will get to see what we are really like. And then, I will let you decide."

"That's all I have to do?" Katara asked smiling.

"That's all." Aang smiled as he walked her over to her car.

"And does Zuko plan on going through this with Mai as well?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, he actually gave the book to her earlier, and I think she may have worked it out by now." Aang said. "I'm going to talk to Zuko tonight, and hopefully we will get you and Mai to go through the process together, which it will be much easier for the two of you."

Katara's phone began to ring then and she took it out, "Hey Sokka... I just left... Yeah I'm driving now... be home in five... Alright bye." Katara hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket. "I have to go."

Aang lent down and kissed her, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Katara gave him another kiss before climbing into her car and driving back towards her house. Aang turned around and walked back to his own car, a black 2012 Ford Mustang, and drove back towards his own home.

* * *

><p>Before Zuko and Azula were first bitten by another werewolf they lived with their very wealthy parents who both died during the wolves attack on their home, leaving Zuko and Azula, wealthy, immortal, werewolf orphans. They continued to live in their old home for as long as they could before the memory of their parents death's became too much of a painful memory and were forced to leave their wealthy lives behind and took to living in the forest land around their old home. Almost ten years later they met Aang, at the time he was human and secretly being hunted down by the same wolf that killed Zuko and Azula's parents and changed them, the wolf was able to strike Aang with his razor sharp claws before Zuko managed to bite a chunk of flesh out of its neck while Azula clawed its face with her own claws. Aang was at the verge of death when Zuko finally decided to add him to their family and softly bit Aang's leg, just enough so that his teeth cut into the skin letting the werewolf venom enter his blood system. Aang became a werewolf that night and his life was saved. That year Zuko and Azula decided it would be best to try and live with the humans once again, and when they checked their shared bank accounts, the accounts that the money from their parents will went to, they found that there was over twelve million dollars in it, over four million due to the interest of such a long period of time since the money had been left there. Those events too place over eighty years ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>W-W-werewolf ? did you read basically the whole ending of the chapter right? Or did your eyes play tricks on you for awhile?<br>Shot answer, no, no your eyes didn't lie, yes Aang is a werewolf, yes so is Zuko and Azula, and obviously if she lives with them so is Suki.  
>now to explain something about MY werewolves, because everyone has their own opinion.<br>Firstly, a werewolf while its in human form, is stronger than a normal human, stronger than 5 body builders to be exact.  
>secondly they run faster than a lion, - idk why a lion just thats a big cat that i decided to compare it with.<br>and they are jump about 6 times higher than normal humans.**

**+ there body heat is increased.**

**then while in wolf form,**  
><strong>they are basically giant wolves, you know, im kinda ashamed to say this, but twilight style werewolves, simply because i want them to be more friendly looking creatures, except they can come across as freaking horrifying creatures.<strong>  
><strong>they are stronger then their selves while human, and the impact of a car doing over 100mph would send them flying, but also damage the car beyond repair.<strong>  
><strong>their speed is about the same as a car or something roughly (60 – 130 mph depending on the wolf)<strong>  
><strong>also both while human and wolf heal A LOT faster than normal.<strong>  
><strong>idk what else to include about them but if i think of anything, then i will.<strong>

**now about the actual chapter, sorry i know this is a long authors note.**  
><strong>this story is dedicated to SubjectDeltaBubz's story The Unknowns, its an amazing story and i suggest you all go and check it out. I didn't want to say anything about this earlier because it would of given away what the secret was. I do plan on having a lot of different sort of secrets and "easter eggs" through out this so make sure you look out for them, and if you find something, leave a review about it, its the only way to let me know your guesses, other than a pm –which you can feel free to do.-<strong>

**also the ending is basically just brief back story on how Azula and Zuko were changed, how Aang joined them, and how they got some of their money, a lot more back story will be told later on. Leave a review and let me know what you think about this story :D**

**-sorry for the long authors note, shouldn't be this long again, but i normally have an a/n at the top and bottom of my chapters, but this makes up for the lack of a/ns throughout, once again sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beast Of The Night  
>Chapter four:<br>Pack members.**

Aang sat with Azula and Suki in their basement once again, Zuko was still out, trying to explain things to Mai, and to see how she would react, Suki had put one of her favourite movies on and was watching it with Azula as the two ate from a large bowl of popcorn. Aang was relaxing in one of the lounge chairs and was thinking about how things would be with a possible addition of two more members of their small family. Of course he and Zuko would be happy with the addition of the two girls, though how Azula and Suki would react to getting to know them could have a very different outcome.

"What're you thinking about twinkle toes?" Azula asked as she studied the puzzled look on his face.

Aang looked towards his 'sister' and sighed. "Just how things will be if Katara and Mai both do join us, as well as how you two will react to them."

Azula smirked and looked back at the tv, "Aang, you have been alone for over 85 years, Zuko almost 100, the two of you deserve happiness more than almost anyone else in the world. I'm sure we can adjust to the addition of two more women in all of our lives."

"Thank you Azula, it means a lot coming from you." Aang smiled and stood up to walk back up the stairs, and into the kitchen. The appetite of a werewolf is a large one, and although the taste of freshly killed flesh of a wild animal is the most satisfying while in their wolf form, the taste of cooked meals appeal to the human form far more. It was late so the other family members had already eaten dinner and the leftovers from all meals were kept in large glass bowls and covered with gladwrap **(a/n, you know the stuff your mum used to wrap your sandwiches in for school?) **in the large family fridge. After finding some of the leftover meat and rice from the nights meal, Aang took the food to his bed room, and sat down at the six chair dining table in the center of the room. Aang's bedroom, could be mistaken for an entire house. Simply by the size of it, parallel to the double doors leading into the room, was Aang's king sized bed, with almost an entire wall of windows behind it, including a glass door on both sides of the bed. In the back left corner of the room (if being looked at from the bed room's entrance) was Aang's personal bathroom, with everything from a toilet to a sauna, a shower and bath taking up some of the other space in the large room, while directly across from the bathroom, in the back right corner of the room, was Aang's walk in wardrobe. His dining table sat in between his bed and the doors with a overhanging chandelier due to the high ceiling. On the left side of the room, was an entire wall of book shelves, not a single shelve without a book, and on the right side, was another wall filled with bookshelves, except in the middle of the wall, was a large, old style wooden desk with a computer and multiple screens, a printer, and a large tv. Next to Aang's bed, on either side sat his matching wooden desk sat two bedside tables, and a plush black leather loveseat on either side.

Aang grabbed his tv remote from the centre of the table and turned the tv on, he flicked through the channels until he found something he could settle on. With his advanced hearing he heard Azula walking up the basement stairs and onto the first floor, the floor below him. She was talking on the phone to someone, Aang couldn't quite make out the words, she was whispering for that exact reason, but she sounded happy at least.

it was then that Aang's phone began to vibrate next to his plate on the table. He quickly muted the tv, he saw that it was a new number and sighed before answering it, "Hello?"

"Aang?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, thats me" Aang said as he picked up his dirty plate and began to walk out of his room with it. "May I ask who this is?"

"Its On ji, from school"

"Oh, hi, what can I do for you On ji?" Aang walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he placed the plate in the dishwasher with the rest of the dishes, and closed it.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would like to do something sometime? You know, like a movie or something?" On ji was abnormally happy sounding, like she had a spring in her step.

Aang could have seen that coming, modern day society couldn't keep many secrets for the life of themselves. Word had been spread around that On Ji liked him and it's not like people were trying hard to keep it from him. "I don't want to hurt your feelings On Ji, but I already have a romantic interest in mind-"

"Oh, we could just go as friends?" On ji suggested her, spirit seemingly dampened.

Aang sighed seeing that there was no easy way to get out of this without hurting the girl. "I guess there is no harm in it."

"Great, what are you doing this weekend?" On ji asked already planning out what she could wear as she stood in front of her wardrobe.

"I think Im free Saturday." Aang said, now back in his room and at his computer desk, waiting for the overly advanced piece of technology to turn on.

"All Saturday?" On ji asked as she pulled out a few tops and placing them in a pile on her bed.

"Yeah, all Saturday."

"Great, how does dinner, then a movie sound to you?" On ji asked returning to her wardrobe.

"It sounds like a date to me." Aang said, he already knew what she was trying.

On ji smiled, "Friends go out to dinner, and movies together Aang."

"Yeah your right. So, Saturday?"

"Yeah. Good night Aang."

Aang hung up the phone and started up one of his games for a lazy night of gamming, hopefully Zuko would return soon and join him so that he could enjoy the night a lot more.

-

Two days later, although Mai was scared when she first found out, she managed to calm down and now accepted the family for who they were, She and Zuko had started dating and the plan was going as expected, give the two girls a few weeks to get used to what exists in the world they used to believe was more normal. The two girls were both yet to visit the families mansion, but Zuko and Aang had been to their respected girlfriends house a couple of times, Aang had only met Katara's brother Sokka, and from what he knew, he was a good guy, a member of the school foot ball team, and the captain of the school track team, he didn't have the best grades, but he was almost certainly going to get a football scholarship into a decent college. Katara's double story home wasn't the largest on her block, but it was by no margin small. Her 4 bedroom house, home to her parents, her brother and herself. Mai's home was much the same, though larger, her parents were both a part of a business, both partnered with multiple businesses, with multiple businesses of their own.

It was Thursday afternoon, lunch had just passed and for the first time this week there wasn't any rain. Aang spent his lunch with Katara sitting at a table in the outdoor eating area, adjacent to the cafeteria and outdoor canteen. They had spoken more about each other, making sure to include some of the topics a lot of couples seem to skip out on, like their favourite music, and tv show. Zuko had been doing the same with Mai outside of school, both deciding to skip out on a school day, they had both been spending the day at Mai's home, while her little brother was off at school, and her parents were working.

Aang sat next to Azula in class, the teacher was sitting at his desk grading papers that he had left in his office over night and was supposed to get done the day before, to make up for his mistake he had given the class "time to themselves," it basically meant that he had done the wrong thing, and was making up for it, by not setting any work, a fair trade in most people's opinion.

"Come on Aang, I know you are up to something, you can't hide it from me remember? Im a people person." Azula said twirling her pencil around in her finger.

Aang chuckled, "A famous quote from Lazy Azula." He continued to text Katara who was sitting in the school bleachers, faking a sore ankle while the rest of her class ran laps in preparation for the upcoming track events. "Im not up to anything, in fact, Im almost certain that you are though, you wouldn't happen to have any plans for tonight would you?"

"If I did, they wouldn't bother you, now would they?" Azula looked Aang in the eye and smirked, "Im going to go back to Jet's house with him, and spend some quality time with him."

Aang laughed again at her choice of words, "You could of just said you two were going to have sex."

Jet kissed her again as he began to lead a trail down her neck and down towards her exposed collar bone. Azula had worn a white shirt with a red singlet, as well as a grey jacket that had been discarded somewhere in the room during their original make out session, during that time the top two buttons of her shirt had been undone, and Jet's t shirt was on the floor, lost in the room with her jacket. Jet continued to kiss along her neck, electrifying the skin below it increasing Azula's heart rate enough for her chest to seem to heave with every breath. Her left leg was wrapped around his backside while her right hand was tangled in his wild hair. Jet undid another of her shirt buttons so that the shirt was now only closed over her stomach, leaving her singlet covered breasts out of it. Azula removed her hand from Jet's hair and lightly pushed him off her, she sat up and removed the shirt herself, once it was off, she moved backwards until her back was pressed firmly against the wall behind the bed, she grabbed Jet's wrist and pulled him closer to her. As he got closer he picked up her light frame and switched their positions leaving him against the wall, when he was comfortable he picked her up again, having her sit on his lap facing him, his hardening member pressing against her heat through both of their pants. With her breasts now at Jet's eye level, he eyed them, like he was a lumberjack, who had been out chopping trees all day and needed a meal more than he needed anything. Azula giggled and kissed him, their tongues fighting in each other's mouths. Jet's hands began to pull Azula's singlet up so that her stomach was showing, stopping right at the bottom of her breasts, the edge of a black bra poking out the bottom slightly. Jet lifted her higher so she was sitting on his stomach, more than his lap, he began to suck and nip at her stomach, sending quick shocks throughout her entire body, exciting her all the more, he could feel the heat on his stomach, even through her grey skinny jeans that were now seeming to dampen around her groin as they got even more intimate. As he kissed higher up her stomach her singlet got more and more in the way, before he finally removed it and kissed up and down the newly exposed cleavage of the 18 year old body of Azula. His hands undid the clip at the back of her bra, and it dropped onto the bed, completely forgotten as Jet quickly attached himself to Azula's left nipple, Azula moaned as Jet's fingers pressed into her through her jeans while he went to work on her breasts. Subconsciously she began to grind her hips into his fingers increasing her own pleasure. Azula's phone rang somewhere in the background but neither of the two took any notice as their foreplay continued. By now Jet was supporting an erection that felt like it was going to burst if it was trapped for much longer, through his pants it was pressed against Azula's bottom, and although she didn't mention it, just having it so closer to her drove her mad with lust. Azula's moaning only increased and she threw her head back in pleasure, Jet stopped moving his fingers and removed himself from her breasts. His fingers undid the button at the waist of her jeans and pulled them down, Azula stood on her knees to make it easier for him, when the jeans had joined the rest of their clothes in the room Jet began to stare at the beautiful pale skinned girl before him, her rosy pink nipples still erect in the cool air of Jet's room, her flat stomach that led down to her nether regions, the only part of her body still clothed, her long slender legs were currently half crossed as she sat a mere thirty centimetres away from him, her arms resting over her knees while she unknowingly leant forward making her breasts look ever larger than what they actually were. When his eyes finally met hers she was looking down at his crotch. The reminder of the ache he was feeling below returned to him, and without knowing he attempted to lower his member to ease the pressure. "Why don't you let me take care of you?" Azula got on her hands and knees, her position exciting Jet enough to want to rip his erection out and jerk himself in front of her, but, is that really the polite thing to do in front of company? She crawled closer and closer to him, until her head was hovering over his pants. She wrapped her fingers under both his pants and underwear and pulled them down slowly, teasing him, she looked up into his eyes to see them burning with such desire, a desire she would fill better than anyone else would. When she got the clothing down low enough for his erection to come out, she was surprised with his size, though that only excited her more. With her left hand she lightly grabbed the tip and then licked his size, from bottom to top, before letting go of her grasp on him and sticking the still thickening meat into her mouth. Jet watched her with half lidded eyes as her head lightly bobbed up and down, a slight popping noise every time she would open her mouth a little more for air. Whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth she made sure was looked after by her hands. She started off slow, making sure to tease him into it, as she continued she quickened her pace until he was almost whimpering for release, right when she thought he was about to get it, she stopped. He looked at her, with eyes that were quickly returning to normal, "Now you do me." Was all she said as she removed her underwear and laid down on her back, her naked lower regions facing him. He admired her shaved valley, her tight bottom that she clearly had done something to shape it the way it was. He decided to torture her also, Jet laid down on top of her, his throbbing erection rubbing against her clit. He returned to his work on her breasts, kissing and sucking on almost the entire surface of them, while he moved his right index finger around inside her, getting her ready for what was to come. Once again she was moaning only louder, her breathing increased she her breasts continued to heave. "Please stop." She whispered taking the young man by surprise, thinking she had a change of heart about what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked sitting up and removing his finger from inside her.

Azula sat up and smirked, "I don't like being teased." Was all she said as she pushed him so he was laying down, and then sat with her heat above his penis, the lower she got to him the further inside of her he went. When she was as low as she could possibly go, she began to bob, her hips rising and falling at a quickening pace, he caught on to how she wanted it, and began to match her movements with his hips, he watched as her breasts bounced with every movement, he watched as her face turned rosy and she rolled her eyes into the back of her head and moaned out his name, her essence running down his shaft.

They continued to mix up their positions, trying out multiple different ways to explore one another, they couldn't have chosen a favourite because there was always more to try, and always new ones to create. Their love making continued into the next morning at breakfast where Azula had decided to walk naked into the kitchen to make her morning coffee after Jet's father had left for work, for this the only punishment possibly was to be bent over the kitchen table and taken from behind. She took a mental note of how easily she could excite her lover. Only half an hour later while she sat in the lounge room watching tv with only her bra and underwear on she almost had to give Jet another one of her treatments. Azula had decided not to go to school today, she didn't have clean clothes anyway, and she reeked of sex. But she had decided to give Jet a lift to school, on one condition that he agreed on. Every night after they explored one another, they had to have a quickie on their way to school, and if they failed to do this, then they had to have said "quickie" somewhere on the school grounds, be it in an assembly in front of the entire school, or in the janitors closet, as long as it happened.

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait, i had a few problems with my internet lately, and well couldn't upload this, I talked to Subjectdeltabubz about this chapter, and going with his advice I changed a few things in the chapter, but nothing really that important. I hope you enjoyed it as the lemons start to come into the story more and more after this chapter, and the plot starts to develop. **

**Hope you enjoyed the update after such a long break, to make up for this, the next chapter (that is already written and completed) will be out in the next few days, and the next chapter (also written and completed,) will be published a few days after that. **

**-prince zuko 3**


End file.
